A Life Changer
by Domxas
Summary: This is a story about how Chibi Romano and Spain find something in Spain's tomato garden that will change their lives and maybe other countries as well. This is rated M because of language farther in the story
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story

I do not own Hetalia, the only thing I own is my OC and this story

* * *

Chapter 1

Chibi Romano is walking though Spain's tomato garden while Spain picks some tomatoes. Chibi Romano looks at the tomatoes and stumble upon something black. "What the hell is that" he shouts. Spain walks over carrying a basket half full of tomatoes. "What is it Romano?" "There is something black in the garden" says Chibi Romano as he points at the black thing. "Don't worry, Boss Spain will check it out." Spain put his basket down on the ground and goes and investigate. "Romano come here quickly" shouts Spain. Chibi Romano slowly walks to where Spain is. When he got over there, he sees Spain holding a girl a little shorter then him with long black hair. She is wearing a white dress with pink flowers at the bottom. Her skin looks so white that she could be dead. "I-is she dead" asks Chibi Romano as he touches the girl. She was as cold as ice. "She still has a pulse, so she is still alive but we should take her inside. Can you take the basket inside wall I carry her in?" "No, you do it yourself you lazy but" shouts Romano as he walks away from Spain with a little pink in his face.

Spain lays the girl down on the ground and grabs his basket, then picks the girl up bridal style and walks to the house. Spain walks into the living room to see that was a messy. There were papers everywhere, books scatter on the floor and the bookshelf that where all the books were was now laying on the floor, cloths everywhere, and garbage, too. "Really the couch is the only pot that is clean" Spain shouts as he set the girl on the couch. Chibi Romano walks in well eating a red, juicy tomato. "I tried to clean up but it didn't work. The couch did have stuff on it but I pushed everything off so she could lay there and not in my bed." "Why would I put her in your bed. Never mind that, for your punishment for making a mess, you will sit here and watch over her until I finish picking tomatoes" says Spain as he grabs a stole and sets it next to the couch where the girl is laying. "That is not fair, I was only trying to clean estúpido." "I know you try but you could learn something from your younger brother on how to clean." Spain storms out of the house back to his garden. Chibi Romano looks and sees Spain forgot to give her a blanket to warm her up. He runs to Spain's room and grabs his blanket and brings it back and puts it on her. 'Why does she look so cute' thought Romano. He takes one more look at her and then falls asleep. Well he was sleeping the girl finally woke up.

* * *

I hope you like the story and please comment if you like it and/or if you have any ideas on how I can make the story better. I hope that the next chapter is longer than this and I hope that was a good place to stop to make you guys want to read more

Translations:

estúpido-stupid


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys like this chapter. Last time Chibi Romano and Spain find a girl in Spain's garden

* * *

Chapter 2

She looks over at Chibi Romano with her baby blue eyes, then sits up. She stares at him for awhile and then stands up making sure she does not bump him. She picks him up (she is as strong as Chibi America) and lays him on the couch. Then cover him up with Spain's blanket. She looks around the room. 'This place looks like a dump' she thought to herself. Then she starts to clean. She puts the papers in nice stacks on the table next to the couch. The bookshelf was now standing back up with all the books back on it in alphabetical order by author's last names. The cloths that were all over the place are now fold and put into baskets. All that was left was garbage. She starts to walk around the house until she finds the garbage can and carries it to the living room. Then she starts to put all the garbage in the garbage can. Luck for her the can was empty before she used it, so now it was half full. She carries it back to where she found it and goes back to the living room. She sits on the stole that Chibi Romano was sitting. She looks at him as Chibi Romano curls up into the blanket. Then she notices his curl. 'I wonder why that piece curls and not the rest.' She reaches for it than stops her self. 'I should not try to fix it, he might wake up' she thought as her hand went back to her side.

Spain walks back in with two baskets full of tomatoes. He puts the baskets in the kitchen and walks into the very clean living, to see that the children have switched spots. "I see you are finally up" says Spain as he walks over to the girl. The girl stands up and bows. "I'm so sorry I had you worried about me." "It is okay, but are you sure you should be moving so much? You still look very white." Spain walks over to her and touches her. "You are still freezing cold!" "I might be a little thirsty. I have a question, what is the date of today" she asks cutely. " "It is Tuesday the 7th, why?" The girl starts to think. "That means that I have been asleep for two days." "Wow that is a lot, I will go and get you some water." Spain levees her and goes to the kitchen to get her water. When he came back he sees her sitting on the stole facing him. "I sat down just incase I get dizzy" says the girl as Spain hands her the water bottle. The girl opens the bottle and chugs the whole thing. "Do you feel better" asks Spain as he kneels down next to her. The girl sets the empty bottle next to her. "Do you have anything to eat?" "We have tomatoes, if that is okay?" "That will be find." Spain gets up and goes to the kitchen. He grabs a tomato and brings it back and hands it to the girl. She starts to eat the tomato. "I have a question" says Spain as he kneel down. "What is it" asks the girl stopping half way in the tomato. "What is your name?" "My name is…..

* * *

I hope this was a better hang off. I hope you like this chapter and please comment if you like it and/or if you have any ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that I didn't update soon, I was sick for the last 2 weeks, had to catch up in homework, and had to study for tests that I missed. Well hope you like this chapter.

I do not own Hetalia

Last time the girl is about to tell us what her name is

* * *

Chapter 3

"My name is Bermuda Triangle" says the girl. Spain is shock. "You are thee Bermuda Triangle" asks Spain as he stands up thinking he has found new land. "No, my mom is a scientist that love Bermuda Triangle and so she named me it." "Where is your mom" asks Spain worried. "I have not seen her in three days. Our boat stopped at the port in this country and my mom told me to go and get some food for us, so I went to go get some. When I came back with my backpack full of food, the boat was gone and my mom was no where in sight. I did look for her that day, but I did not find her and then I found myself in your garden and fell asleep." "What are you going to do now" asks Spain kneeling back down. "I will probably go looking for her, but not until I look better" says Bermuda Triangle trying to make Spain feel better. "Do you want some help looking for her" asks Spain patting her on the head. "No, besides you have your hands full with him" she says has she pots at Chibi Romano. Spain smiles well looking at Chibi Romano. "He not that big of a problem."

"Do you have to talk so loud, Spain" shouts Chibi Romano as he faces them. "Sorry Romano" says Spain as he scratched behind his head. "So, you guys are named after famous places, too" asks Bermuda Triangle not feeling alone. "Yeah, and also Romano has a little brother named Italy" says Spain. "We are twins, he was just born a little later" says Chibi Romano. "You are so lucky you have a sibling" says Bermuda Triangle sadly. "It's not that great, everyone is always telling me I should be more like him" says Chibi Romano sitting up and potting. "They only mean you should learn to listen and follow orders" says Spain trying to make Chibi Romano feel better. "You are just to lazy to do it yourself" says Chibi Romano. "I think you should be who you are and you should not act like someone else unless you want to" says Bermuda Triangle feeling the same way Spain is. Chibi Romano looks over at Bermuda Triangle.

"So your name is Bermuda Triangle" asks Chibi Romano. "Yes it is" asks Bermuda Triangle. "That is to long of a name. I'll call you Triangle for now" says Chibi Romano. "Okay if you want to call me that, then whenever I meet someone new then they will call me that too." "You don't have to go that far with it" says Spain. "But if they find out what my name is then they might react like you did earlier." "You do have a point there." Bermuda Triangle looks over at Chibi Romano. "Hey Romano, why are you wearing a dress? You sound like a boy but you are wearing a dress" asks Bermuda Triangle. Chibi Romano turns red as a tomato. "I-I'm a boy, Spain is the one who gave me this to wear when I'm here and never gave me any other cloths." "But you look so much cuter in a dress" says Spain. "That is a little creepy Spain, if Romano is boy then he should be wearing boy cloths and not girl cloths" says Bermuda Triangle, trying to think of Chibi Romano's pride. "Okay, enough with this. It is getting let and you two need your sleep. Romano Can you please move so Berm- I mean Triangle can sleep there" asks Spain nicely. "Fine" says Chibi Romano as he stands up and moves out of Bermuda Triangle's way. Bermuda Triangle stands up and gives a kiss on Chibi Romano's cheek. Chibi Romano turns brighter then a tomato. Then Bermuda Triangle walks over to Spain and kisses his cheek as well. "My mom always told me to kiss someone on the cheek to thank them for being nice to me and if I trust them a lot" says Bermuda Triangle sweetly. "Well then good night" says Spain as he picks up the stun Chibi Romano and leave her alone in the living the room. Bermuda Triangle sits on the cough. 'That went better then I thought. I thought they would find out but I guess I just got lucky' thinks Bermuda Triangle as she lays down and covers herself with Spain's blanket. Then she closes her eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

So, we have come to the end of chapter three and you all now know what I named my OC and hope you guys like this chapter. I'm so glad that this is my longest chapter so far. Comment if you like to, you don't have to if you don't have any comments.


End file.
